In the Shadow of the Wolf
by Stormy Raine
Summary: Dean's back from hell but sadly the news never reached a very broken Storm. -Full plot inside-
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Authors Note: **This story spawned from my RP game I currently have with my friend Bria (Live Like You're Dying). Before anyone freaks out (who have seen the show) about why I had Storm there when Dean died, I needed to put her there for the emotional affects it would cause her to make her who she will be in the story. This is why I added the AU too.

Please visit my author page for more info on characters and what to expect. Feedback is always appreciated while flames are not tolerated and used for new reading material to make fun of with friends.

**Timeline: **Season 4ish.**  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**The Plot**

She was the woman from his past. A shape shifter and a hunter who fell in love. But their differences tore them apart. In an act for forgiveness, Dean Winchester seek out the shifter before his time on Earth came to an end. They fought and argued until their score was settled and they made amends. Then that dreadful day came and Dean was ripped from her arms and he was sent to hell. The hell hounds came to collect.

Dean was forever gone from her life or so she thought. Unexplainable reasons, Dean was brought back from the brinks of hell. But sadly, the news never reached the shifters ears. Completely drawn from the world around her, Storm Patterson lost her way.

Now she was in deep trouble, no memory of how it happened with blood on her hands and something deep down, dark and feral lurked inside her very well being.

She reached out to the only person she knew that could help her...Bobby Singer. But will he be able to reach her in time? What happens when Storm comes face to face with the man she saw die before her? Something was happening to her and time was running out.

**...  
><strong>

**Prologue: The Dream**

_She was frozen, bound to the wall by some sort of magic or force unknown to her. She couldn't see it, sense it or even smell it. The disguise was thick with sheer power…dark and deadly. She struggled against it, if only she could free herself. She needed too. She had too. Time was running thin and she had to get too him. His cries and screams bellowed from the other room, sending a cool ghostly chill down her spine. _

_Storm saw him laying there on the floor, convulsing as the hell hounds growled and tore into his flesh. Blood flooded her nose, covering up the stench of death. It was his blood spilling to the floor, claw marks slashing into his chest and arms. The sound was so sickening that it drained the color from her face, pale and white, she felt sick to her stomach._

_She cried out, screaming for it to stop but the restraints kept her in her place. She begged, pleaded. Nothing. Her own skin burned, tattered as her wrists dug into the silver metal. They stung and hurt like hell. She screamed his name, tears flowed down her cheeks, waterfalls of pain unbearable agony as she watched her lover be torn apart in front of her very eyes. _

_He shook frantically, choking on his blood as it sputtered from his mouth. She should have stayed away and gone back home like he asked of her. But Storm knew she couldn't just leave, she couldn't walk away. She followed, wanting only to stand by his side and fight against that evil bitch Lilith and protect him from letting the hounds come near him. But that plan failed. They were vile creatures sent on a mission to only collect their prize winning; Dean Winchester._

_She felt him quickly fade in the pit of her stomach, what came next was something even she didn't know about when it came to losing a mate. Storm felt her heart break; a piece of her died. The pain she never experienced before rippled through the very ounce of her humanity. She knew, she felt it pierce her soul…Dean was dead. _

_She gasped the weight of the restraints was lifted off her chest and she fell to the floor with a hard thud. Air withered away from her chest, escaping her lungs in a burning sensation. She gasped for air again feeling the sweet air expand her aching, shattered life. She coughed, her chest screamed as she clenched at her shirt. She felt light headed and dizzy. The floor beneath her body spun out of control. She cried out trying to gain back the thread of her humanity she felt slip away from her. Tears blurred her vision leaving small pools of water on the floor. _

_She heard muffle sounds ringing in her ears. Storm stumbled to her feet dragging herself up. She took a step forward, the chain rattled against the floor, tightening its hold on her wrist. She was still chained. She turned and looked down wrapping the chain around her hand a few times and pulled as hard as she could. The one link in the chain finally gave way after a few times trying and Storm stumbled forward and bumped into the doorway that led into the other room. The room that had Dean's lifeless body in._

_It took all of her effort to turn herself around and face the inevitable truth. Sammy's cries tugged and tore at the strings of her heart; what little piece she had left. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. Her knees were weak and she clasped to the floor when they finally gave way._

_Sam turned his head in time to watch Storm collide with the floor. His loss for his brother intensified when his eyes connected with his brother's girlfriend. He saw something different inside them; the deeper he looked the more damage he saw. She was on the breaking point of losing the battle she was struggling with to hang on too. Something snapped and broke inside her and Sam knew that this wasn't going to be good. He couldn't even if he tried too, shield her from this._

_He left his brothers body, covered in his blood now and scooted his way closer to her. "Storm…" He chocked out, his words barely able to get out or make out. His own tears, his pain heavy and thick with such a loss that he felt…he would give anything to have his brother back. _

_Dean was such a fool to make such a deal with a demon to bring him back from the dead. Sam never quite understood why he did it, sell his soul…until now. _

"_You shouldn't…" He stumbled on his words, moving in front of her to block her from seeing his body. _

_But it was already too late. The images were burning its way into her memories, her heart, her soul. No matter how many times she would try to forget, fight it, wash it or even try to erase it from her mind the scene would never leave her alone._

"_He wouldn't.." He swallowed hard, shaking his head. He rested his hands on her shoulders, shaking. He couldn't even control his own actions. It tore him up from the inside out. "He wouldn't want you to see him this way."_

"_Too late…" Storm muttered. _

_There was nothing that she could do now. The deal was done, taken right off the map, one less soul to collect. She hated herself more now then she ever will. She couldn't stop it from happening. She was suppose to be this great hunter, this killing machine because of what she was, but it did no good and got the man she loved killed._

_Her eyes borrowed a hole through Sam's shoulder as she tried to reach around him to look. Every little bit of her died. The wolf cried out, howling to the sky for the loss of her mate. She shook uncontrollably until her sides ached and cramped, tightening as it got harder to breathe. She dropped her head, closing her eyes tight trying to rid the images from her head. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Sammy." Storm cried._

"_I'm so sorry…." _

The words fading from her head as she was ripped back to the land of the living. Her eyes shot opened. Vividly, she relived that same night 3 weeks ago that plagued her every waking moment. The images bright and new as if they happened just moments ago. The pain stronger and unbearable to the point of breaking down and crying her heart out all over again.

She cursed and screamed, begged for it too stop because she couldn't take another minute of it. She cried out Why! Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she just let go? It was torture, tormenting every fiber of her being. She wondered if she was being punished. What did she ever do in her life that was so awful that she was cursed with reliving his death?

The world around her crumbled to pieces when Storm lost the battle of control.


	2. Chapter One: Black Out

**Warning:** Minor language and attempt of force against her will.

**...**

**Chapter One: Black Out**

Deep in her thoughts, lost in the dark depths of her memories. They plagued her. She tried to escape them but there was no way to let go of them. Sleep was out of the question when they hit her the most, closing her eyes felt an instant replay of that dreaded day. It was a curse and there was nothing she could do about it. She would die with it little by little; piece by piece.

She poked at her blueberry pancakes on the plate in front of her with her fork. The smell was so delicious her stomach protested to be fed Mo's famous Blueberry Pancakes, but she didn't feel hungry, instead she felt nauseous. Her stomach tightening and aching, growling and grumbling.

Her fork clattered with the plate as she dropped it and pushed it away from her. If she starred at it any longer with it's melted butter and runny wiped cream dripping off the side of the plate, Storm had the urge to throw it across the diner in frustrated anger.

"Something wrong with your pancakes?" The males voice wedged its way through her thoughts. "Lance slacking on the job again?"

Storm looked up from the counter. The gentleman standing across from her was Mo, the owner of the diner and a friend. His eyes were laced with concern, the wrinkles in his forehead, his glasses were pushed on the top of his head. His apron was bright and new and smelt of lemons. He finally took her advise and got rid of the holy, grease stained, yellow mustard colored one he always wore. It was white with Mo in big black letters across the chest.

Storm looked away her eyes found their place once again on her plate of pancakes. Not even a small bite was taken out of them. She sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Mo. I'm just not hungry." She said guilty of ordering food and it going to waste. She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Storm." He said taking the plate and silverware and took the wash rage from his back pocket and whipped the top of the counter clean. "It was a step forward today. Before it was nothing; today you actually ordered."

After discarding the dishes into the wash basket, Mo walked out from behind the counter and took a seat next to her. They shared a few glances at each other as he folded his hands and rested them on top of the counter. He was smiling, lopsidedly as usual.

"Hi." He said, flashing her his white teeth. "Come here often? I hear they have great pancakes."

Storm rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but too smile. She knew what he was trying to do, he tried it every day to get her to laugh. But it never worked; no matter how ridiculous he looked or sounded. It didn't hurt to go along with his craziness either though.

"Blueberry pancakes." She told him. "They're the best, even better then sex."

"Hot Damn!" Mo exclaimed. "Something better then sex. Waiter, I'll take ten." He leaned over closer to her, grinning like a fool. "Just don't tell my wife. She'd kill me if she found out she was being replaced by Blueberry Pancakes."

Storm couldn't help herself, shaking her head and laughed. For once in a long time, she laughed and strangely to her it felt good to do it. "You're such a dork."

Mo laughed, nodding. "I knew I'd get you to laugh one day. I just had to tap into my inner dorkiness. Victory is mine."

He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. His eyes soften and settled for concern. "I'm glad to see you laugh again, Storm. I'm worried about you."

Storm looked down, she avoided his looks because she knew since that night when she returned home, she hasn't been the same. Nightmares plagued her sleep, endless days of tears she never thought she had left. The marks of red and puffy eyes, dark circles, the lack of sleep, she looked and felt like death.

She sighed heavily, her hands began to tremble as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "I know. It's harder then I thought, Mo. I can't shake it."

"It was a traumatizing experience for you, Storm. You watched your mate die a horrible death. No one should have too see that, feel that." He explained, being careful with his words. Storm was in a fragile state of mind and being _special_ losing her soul mate was going to take more then just time to heal those wounds. "I don't know much about what it feels like for someone like you to lose their soul mate; to have to deal with that kind of pain or loss. But I believe in time that can heal those broken pieces."

He tried as he could to understand and help to the best of his abilities. And Storm was grateful for that. He never tried to push that time could heal all broken hearts when Mo knew that she was anything but ordinary and losing part of her soul was something that she could possibly never get back.

"Have you been reading those Keri Arthur and Sherrilyn Kenyon books again?"

Mo blushed a nice shade of red and looked away, embarrassed that he was reading such books that mostly drew in women. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't read click books, I read manly magazines."

Storm snorted and laughed. "Right you do."

"Alright, I'm guilty." He stated throwing his hands up in defeat. "But they help me get a better understanding about shape shifters. I haven't met another one like you or Raine so we don't get many outsiders strolling into town wanting to talk about vampires and werewolves or shape shifters. They'd look at me like I was some kind of crazy nut trapped into his own fantasy land…stray jackets."

"Be lucky that I'm the only one. Not all of us are as nice as I am. There are others worse then me and I can be pretty bitchy."

"Then, I guess we're the lucky ones to have someone with a heart and soul and not someone who looks at us as food or a new chew toy."

"Even one who is half broken?" She asked him, a brow rising.

Mo looked at his young woman friend. His heart went out to her and if he could he would take it away, find a way to make her whole again. He did miss the quirky, sassy woman who walked into his diner almost nine months ago. Mo saw there was something missing in her mysterious eyes, that spark he saw in them often. Now all he saw was pain-broken hearted; anger…that she couldn't fix the problem and something dark lingered in the corners of her eyes.

"I believe it won't lost forever, my dear friend." He said, his belief may be different then hers, may not work on someone such as her but it was all he had. It was something he truly, whole heartedly believed that Storm's broke heart; her soul will mend.

Storm gave Mo a warm smile. It was not fake or something she would do to just agree. She had no reason to be fake with him. Mo cared about her. "At least one of us believes that." Their eyes met and her smile grew reaching to the corners of her eyes. "I'm glad that it's you."

Mo blushed again. "You're a good person, Storm; a little wacky at times but that's a part of you that makes you…you. You'll find a way…some way…some how to make yourself whole again or close to it."

Her eyes watered and the first set of tears rolled down her cheeks. She was really going to miss him. Her mission to come to the diner and tell Mo she was leaving town with the possibility of never returning. Now she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Thanks Mo," She said, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "I mean it. You've been nothing but nice to me the whole time I've been here. Considering…"

He held his hand up, stopping her from speaking another word. "I don't see you as a shape shifter, Storm. I see you as a person."

Storm leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his stocky form and hugged him. "And I see you as a friend and not a diner owner…"

"I'll take that as a great compliment." He said, returning the hug.

"Good; because you are just that… My friend." Storm swung around on her stool and stood to her feet. "Well I best be going. I've been deprived of sleep far too long; a hot bath and a bottle of vodka should keep the demons away."

"Call if you need anything." He said as Storm grabbed her bag from the floor and made her way to the door.

"See ya alligator." Storm gave him a small wave.

"After while crocodile."

The summer heat hit Storm as she stepped out of the diner. She blew a heavy sigh; removing the sunglasses from the top of her head and put them on, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun. Mo didn't know it would be the last time he would see her; one day she'd have to tell him why she left. Maybe he would understand in time.

She walked around to the side of the building where her bike was waiting; what little belongings she had taken with strapped on the back. A farewell to the town she called home where memories fresh as day still lingered in her thoughts. The nights she spent with Dean in her hotel room. The thrill of the hunts they went on to bring down the vampire nest on the day of the Blood Moon.

Now she was leaving them behind, leaving the people she called family.

**...**

The days turned into nights, passing her by without much thought to where she was going. She didn't stop much along the way, fill the gas tank or catch an hour of sleep before the dreams could catch up to her and leave her feeling helpless again.

A week later, Storm found herself rolling into the busy city of Manchester TN. Music blared from the bars that she passed, groups of party goers hanging out, outside talking to each other, dancing, having a good ole time. They didn't have care in the world, how lucky they were not to know about the things that go bump in the night.

For a moment, Storm felt a small pinch of jealousy. What she would give to just be normal for one night. What she would do to blend in and have a good time, be able to wash away the achy pain that was boiling deep inside and ready to explode and unleash the wrath.

When she spotted the first hotel, she pulled into the parking lot. Despite her wishes to continue on her body protested to stop and rest. Her muscles were stiff, sore and she was tired to the bone. She parked her bike in the first available spot closest to the office. The building was much bigger then she was use too. But she wasn't going to argue. She was in need of a long hot bath and a bed, maybe a drink or two to help steady her rattling nerves.

She was in and out in no time. The woman at the front desk asked very little or showed hardly any emotion when Storm walked through the door and wanted a room. Something she didn't mind at all.

Her room was located at the very end of the building on the first level. The light outside the door was broken, the glass beneath her feet crunched to pieces. The room was less to be expected for the cost that she paid for it. It was only for a few nights, she was willing to deal with it.

**...**

Storm stood outside of the Majestic bar. Loud music blasted through the open windows, overly obnoxious people laughed and yelled to be heard over the bad music. She knew that she should have stayed in her room to rest but as she laid there staring up at the ceiling she grew restless and she had to get up and move. She was irritated and the wolf inside was grumpy.

What would it hurt to have just one drink? She deserved it, didn't she? She hadn't touched alcohol in over a month, not even when she so desperately wanted it.

As she pulled opened the door she was hit hard with the blast of music, strong stench of stale cigarette smoke, beer that made her insides of her stomach protest against the aroma and the overwhelming scent of sexual desires bouncing off the men and women that came looking for a good time.

She snorted, crinkling her nose in distaste as she made her way through the crowds of people. No one paid attention to her engrossed in their conversations, ignoring her that she was an outsider. Storm didn't mind though. She would be happy and content if she went the night without being bothered by some guy trying to work it on her. She has seen it all, been through it all and she didn't have the tolerance for a one night stand.

She was lucky when there was an empty stool up at the bar and took it, though she was stuck between a woman who's perfume was way over the edge and on the other side was an older gentleman, he looked to be in his late forties from her quick glance. Drunk and trying to hit on the two women next to him. They tried to ignore him, laughed at him when he tries and failed. Such a bad combination.

Storm shook her head and rolled her eyes. There was a fine line of going out and having fun or going out and making an ass out of yourself. This guy exceeded his limit of stupidity.

She made herself comfortable and removed her jacket and placed it around the back of her stool.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked when he finally made his way around to her.

Storm looked up and met the gaze of the dark haired man. He was tall, muscular and he had the most, deepest, darkest eyes she has ever stared into. They were mysterious and feral like, something she never saw before. He reeked of great power and strength, swirling around her that it made the wolf deep inside quiver with excitement. No man has ever left her with these hunger feelings before.

She was mesmerized, hypnotized by the generating exposure of the tempting lust brewing in the very core of her humanity. Her body temperature rose to the breaking point that everything inside of her sizzled. She felt dizzy, light headed. Her surroundings around her blurred, the sounds faded leaving only this man in focus. She felt weak, putty in his hands if he was to reach out and touch her.

He was beautiful, perfect in every way imaginable that she could see and sense. She was drowning in her own demands, how bad she wanted just one single moment alone with him.

He smiled, his eyes shimmered with the acceptance of his own needs. And that's when she saw it. A moment of weakness that allowed her to see the Alpha wolf that lingered just at the peaks of his eyes.

Storm quickly blocked all senses pouring off him that tortured her howling wolf. She wanted out bad. But Storm wasn't going to give into her lustful ways. As much as the temptations was very high and made her forget all common sense, he was a pure bread Alpha male and she wasn't going to mess around with that.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, dropping her eyes to the counter. She forced herself to stay in control, fought and struggled to keep the antsy wolf from escaping and falling into his delicious trap.

"Vodka, straight up." She finally managed to spit out. She turned in her seat, her eyes fixated to the dancers on the floor. Any place was better then him. "And keep them coming."

Four shots and three drinks later, Storm was feeling pretty good. The bartender that she over heard being called Eric still had those remarkable eyes on her watching her every move. She tried her best to ignore him and the feelings that he created in her. But it got harder to deny the Alpha male.

Where she came from, the Alpha's in the family packs were the dominate ones, the ones that you took orders from. And you respected them. You bow to them and if an alpha had his or hers eyes set on you, it was only a matter of time before you cave and surrender to them.

She never had to worry about that problem in her pack with the Alpha male, Caleb Fox. He had Cecilia, the Alpha female and the mother of his child and Kathleen, his human soul mate. Things got complicated after that. But what she learned after she left, both women were trying to accept each other. Caleb defiantly had his hands full.

Storm wasn't one to tangle with one. She wasn't one to fall at no mans knees. She didn't like taking orders or becoming ones personal bitch. She was an independent woman who only takes her soul mate.

Sadly, too bad for her, her soul mate was dead. Taking on another mate, one she would only lust after it made her insides cringe at the thought.

Storm looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost two in morning. She had stayed out longer then she wanted too. She wanted to be on the road by 8:00 if she was going to beat the traffic. But she wouldn't be doing that if she didn't leave now.

She got up from her seat, grabbed her jacket and started to make her way back through the crowds of people for the exit. She glanced over her shoulder, relieved when Eric was trapped in a conversation with a blond.

The impact almost knocked her off her feet. She quickly braced herself with her hands against the slot machines and steadied herself. She didn't see him coming to avoid the damage of the drink being spilled and the sound of the glass shattering too pieces as it hit the floor.

"I am so sorry." His voice pierced through the dizzy fog. "I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

Storm nodded, turning her head and met the man that she collided with. He had blond hair and green eyes. He looked to be younger then her by a few years at least and he was good looking. His smile reached his eyes that held his apologies. There was nothing bad about this guy that warned her senses. "I'm fine, just a little rattled." She told him.

"As long as you're okay." He said, stepping over the broken glass. "Can I buy you a drink or beer?"

Storm smiled, shaking her head. "No, that's okay but thank you though. I think I already had one too many tonight. Maybe some other time."

He accepted her answer about the alcohol. "Can I at least get you a soda before you go? I won't take no for an answer. It's the least I could do for bumping into you."

He moved a little closer to her, his hand reaching out brushing his fingers lightly against her bare skin of her forearm. His lower lip pouted out through his smile, giving her the puppy eyes look.

Storm rolled her eyes, shaking her head and laughed. She had a feeling he wasn't going to give up until she said yes. What could it hurt? After all, it would be just one glass of soda, nothing more. She turned to the table laying her jacket across it before she took a seat, separating herself from him and his wandering hands. He had good intentions but she wasn't looking for a one night stand.

"Alright, just a coke would be fine."

The guy she had yet to know his name smiled, his eyes beamed with delight and quickly left to go get her soda before she decided to leave on him.

She sighed heavily as she waited for him to return. The clock was ticking she grew antsy sitting there. The stench of booze, lust and sweat was stronger then ever where she sat, her senses protested. It was almost powerful enough to knock the wind out of her. Of all places she had to sit by the dance floor. Her stomach clinched in tight knots the tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled and stood up. She felt intoxicatingly unbalanced and she had stopped drinking a half hour before. She hated feeling what others felt, their joy as they gathered around and partied the night away. Their sexual drive hoping to hook up with someone…even a complete strange fancy them. Awkward or shy as they took the first move on the opposite sex. It was a roller coaster of turmoil emotions that left Storm feeling overwhelmed and sick to her stomach.

She was ready to leave, another minute sitting she would have gone crazy when the guy returned carrying a glass in each hand.

"Here you go." He said as he placed a tall glass down in front of her. "Sorry, it took so long. They announced last call for drinks so everyone is rushing to get theirs."

Storm nodded her understanding as she thanked him and took a long waited sip through the straw. The dark colored liquid was cool to her taste buds. "So, you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to make something up?" She asked him, after a moment of awkward silence.

He laughed. "Sorry, it's Derek."

"Well Derek, it was a pleasure meeting you but I really need to get going." Storm said, finishing the last of her coke and stood to her feet. "I have a busy day tomorrow."

As she reached for her jacket, Derek's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped dead in her tracked and her body went stiff. His hand was cold and it sent an unwanted shiver down her spine. Warning signs vibrated through her body and when she looked up into his eyes, she saw through the fake smile he had put on. How could she not see it before? There was nothing wrong she felt about him but now she could see it in the deep depths of his eyes.

Storm knew she had to leave before she reached across the table and smash his face for even thinking he could try something with her when he didn't know what he was dealing with. But there was too many people around her to start something.

She kept the rage at bay and the anxious beast from making herself known. She made herself relax and put on the best, sunny smile she could pull together and eased her wrist out from under his hand. She looked away shyly and giggled where inside she wanted to tare him apart.

"Goodbye Derek." She said, taking her jacket and leaving.

She was quick to exit, feeling his eyes dark and full of anger piercing through as he watched her walk away. He was unhappy to say the least. She shot him down without saying a word and Storm knew this had wounded his ego. She would have rather dealt with the Alpha male then Derek. Something was wrong about him. She wasn't going to stick around to find out what it was.

The air was cool against her rapid growing body heat that suddenly came out of no where. Her heart pounded in her chest to the point that the sound reached her ears, every so many beats her heart skipped one. Chills ran up and down her spine. Her head started to spin as a thick hazy feeling started to cast down over her, fading her sight. Storm blinked a few times to try to adjust and get back the control she was losing. She knew something was seriously wrong with her. One minute she was perfectly in control, the next she was slipping away.

She stumbled forward as she lost her balance, her knees felt weak beneath her. She bumped into the side of the brick building, scrapping the palms of her hands against the ridges of stone. The faint smell of crimson played with her senses wrapping its self tightly around her and squeezed.

She gasped for air, her chest heaving faster and harder with each breath she took. Her fingers shook frantically as she pressed them against her forehead. She was hot and sweat damped her skin.

Storm panicked.

Off in the distance the sound of footsteps scrapped across the concrete. The sound reached her ears but Storm couldn't bring herself to turn her head to see who it was. She floated high above the clouds. She couldn't grasp at reality no matter how many times she reached out to grab it.

The familiar scent pulled her back down, sending trails of goose bumps across her body. He cast a shadow but she had a hard time keeping it in her line of vision. She knew. She didn't have to see to know who it was that was coming towards her.

"Derek." She slurred out. He had followed her when she left, keeping his distance until the drug took affect.

He grinned, stopping just in front of her.

"What did you do to me?"

"Shh…baby." His voice was different, laced with power she didn't feel before. His hand reached out and touched hers. Fingers gliding over her skin. It crawled and shivered in protest. He stepped closer, feeling his hot breath upon her cheek. He had her pinned against the wall of the building. There was no way she could move, not when she felt like she was riding a roller coaster. "I watched you when you came in. There's something exotic about you, Babygirl…" Derek whispered into her ear. "Just relax and enjoy."

The moment his lips touched the sensitive spot of her ear lobe, she knew what his true intentions were with her. He was going to take her against her will, force her to lay down like a good girl and allow him.

Like Hell.

She would rather die then allow him to take what did not belong to him.

Her eyes shot open. In a fit of rage, the only ounce of strength she had left in her. Her fingers on her right hand extended, cracking as her nails grew with the sharp like knives. She screamed taking her assaulter off guard. All five fingers slicing across his face, blood spilling from the open wounds. Derek cursed and groaned, his hand pressing against his cheek. Storm grabbed his shoulders bringing her knee up and kneed him as hard as she could in the groaning.

He doubled over in pain.

This was her chance now. She turned and started to run.

"You bitch!" Derek seethed, bracing himself. Quick breaths and shook the pain from his body and took off running after her.

Storm didn't get far, her vision was out of sight making it difficult for her to see where she was going. She stumbled forward, tripping landing hard on her knees, skinning them across the concrete slab. She cried out feeling the body weight of Derek tackling her to the ground.

She kicked and screamed, fought and struggled beneath him. He straddled her between his legs, blocking her feet. He bound her hands in his death grip and forced them over her head. Storm screamed as loud as her lungs could go, thrashing violently to free herself.

"Shut up!" Derek roared angrily, back handing her so hard across the face her head bounced off the concrete. Her eyes rolled back and she welcomed the darkness that shortly followed.


End file.
